Toopy and Binoo: A Vacation Adventures
'''Toopy and Binoo: A Vacation Adventures '''is an upcoming 2020 3D CGI/hand-drawn animated adventure fantasy children's feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Spectra Animation, Warner Bros Animation, Kittyworks, Disney Television Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures with animation provided by Toon City Animation, Sunwoo Entertainment, Prana Animation Studios, The Muppet Studios and Arc Productions. The film is based on the 2018 Disney revival The Film is set to Release on August 7, 2020. Plot Toopy starts the movie, but fails in various openings as Scooby, Scrappy and Scooby ask him to tell another one. The First Scene is Binoo with the Dream of Childhood Friends from the Ghoul School. The Second Scene is Going to School The Third Scene is Binoo tells his Little Yellow Dino Friend The Fourth Scene is Let's Go on a Vacation The Fith Scene is Riding in the Car The Sixth Scene is Brrrrr Street The Seventh scene is the Boat Club with Hose Water Inflation The Eight Scene was a Song Called: Rock me With Your Rhythm Stick The 9th Scene was Tanis Dressed Up Like a Ballerina The 10th Scene was The Magic Color Potion Fun The 11th Scene was Meeting the Lifegaurd The 12th Scene was Winnie and Tanis Starts to Float The 13th Scene was Visiting the Castle Hotel and Meeting the Dragon Family The 14th Scene was The Police Chase The 15th Scene was Another Song Called: I Just Can't Wait to Be in Movie The 16th Scene was Welcome Home The 17th Scene was Too Hard of Notes The 18th Scene was Let's find a Song The 19th Scene was Friends to the End The 20th Scene was Train Fight The 21th Scene was Rob Arrives The Finale Scene was Rewinding the Whole Movie Again and Again Cast * Ben Stiller as Toopy, the main protagonist ** Kath Soucie as Opera Toopy, The drinking pink potion was changing voice ** Peter Cullen as Deep Toopy, The drinking green potion was changing voice ** Max Charles as Rooster Toopy, The Drinking Red Potion was changing voice ** TBA as Toopy (Singing Voice) ** TBA as Toopy (song, Uncreatited) * Joey Lawarnce as Binoo and Oliver ** TBA as Binoo (Singing Voice) ** TBA as Binoo (Song, uncreatited) *** Russi Taylor as Phantasma **** TBA as Phantasma (Singing Voice) **** TBA as Phantasma (Song, uncreatited) **** Pat Musick as Elsa Frakenteen **** TBA as Elsa Frakenteen (Singing Voice) **** TBA as Elsa Frakenteen (song, uncredited) **** Susan Blu as Sibella ***** TBA as Sibella (Singing Voice) ***** TBA as Sibella (song, Uncreatited) ***** Natalie Palamides as Winnie ****** TBA as Winnie (Singing Voice) ****** TBA as Winnie (song, Uncreatited) ****** Kristen Li as Tanis ******* TBA as Tanis (Singing Voice) ******* TBA as Tanis (song Uncreatited) ******* TBA Gallery Songs Additional Voices Production Coming Soon! Cultural References Soundtrack Music Release DVD release Rating Rated pg logo who framed oh the boov.png Transcript, Traliers and TV Spots Short Film Category:2020 Film Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Spectra Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:What if Laugh-O-Gram Studios was Replaced by KittyWorks/Films Category:Toopy and Binoo (2018 Disney Revial)